So Close
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: And thankfully not that far away. Besides, Marissa's a hundred and fifty percent sure she and Bianca are on the same page
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this will be a two shot. Though it was originally going to be a four times and one, one shot I wasn't sure how many times I could put them in this situation without them simultaneously combusting inside my mind... Anyway, chapter one is on the softer side of T. Chapter two however will be on the easy side of M..I think.

On another note, am I the only one that was half rooting for the Bianca/Louise if for no other reason than to see Marissa's eyes turn a little green? I am? Well then...

Pairing: Bianca/Marissa, Minx, Barissa, MonTasker(I have no idea where that just came from)

Reviews help me update...hint hint my lovelies!

* * *

><p>They'd been together for almost seven months and were happy. It'd surprised Bianca, the level of pure joy Marissa had been continually bringing to her life. The way Marissa made her giggle and feel giddy, like a school girl with a never ending crush. They hadn't ever really discussed how open they would be about their relationship, figuring they'd wing it much like their friendship; by just letting themselves go with the flow. She had to admit, it'd been a great seven months. They'd laughed, cried, argued and everything in between and she could feel the passion between them. Even though they'd never gotten that far. Oh she'd thought about it, often. And if the looks Marissa shot her on occasion were any indication, so had she.<p>

"Ya know," Marissa started breaking her thoughts, "I really think you spend too much time in that head of yours." she said opening the door to her apartment for Bianca. Bianca chuckled, stepping inside Marissa's small yet comfortable condo and shook her head. There would be occasions where she would just lose herself in her thoughts because she had no other choice. She was still waiting on the other shoe to drop,

"Oh no I don't. You're just jealous because I tune you out when you start your 'Marissa is amazing' rampage." she joked. Marissa snorted,

"It is not a rampage, it's a simple acknowledgment of the truth. David and Scott agree with me." she argued stepping in as well and immediately removing the heels.

"They don't count. David is your father and Scott is your best friend, they're biased." Bianca said waving a hand and taking off her earrings, "Usual?" she asked nodding to the sofa. Marissa nodded then scoffed,

"Biased nothing. They're just men of impeccable taste." she said huffing some and moving to the kitchen, "Drink?"

"Water. And just yesterday you were complaining about that god-awful pink tie that Scott seems partial too and I distinctly remember you saying that Scott had no taste." Bianca reminded her. Marissa rolled her eyes, grabbing two bottles of water and a piece of chocolate cake. After every date, they would choose one of their houses, go back and have desert. It was just a thing about them.

"I said he was no fashionista." Marissa grumbled handing Bianca her water. "You need a pair of sweats?" she offered jutting her thumb.

"Oh no, thanks. I'm just gonna stay long enough to finish the first movie then I've gotta get going." she said with an apologetic smile. Marissa furrowed her brow,

"Well...why?" she asked sitting down patting her lap. Bianca shook her head,

"Marissa, you don't have to take my shoes off everytime we're here." she said amused, "And I'm a chaperone for Miranda and AJ's fieldtrip tomorrow, remember?" she asked. Marissa nodding,

"Oh, right. And yes I do since you seem deadset against removing them yourself. When we watch movies, I want us comfortable and I can't be comfortable if you have your shoes on like you're gonna run at any moment." she said patting her lap again. Bianca rolled her eyes and removed her own shoes,

"Better?"

"Much." Marissa said with a smile. "You know, you and the girls could've just stayed the night here." she said after starting the old black and white movie. Bianca nodded,

"I know, but we stay here three times a month as it is, we're not going to crowd you that way." she said taking a few bites and sitting her cake down. Marissa frowned, putting her own down.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" she asked slowly. Bianca blinked at her confused,

"Nothing, sweetie." she said honestly. There wasn't anything wrong, she just didn't feel hungry for their usual desert but she wasn't about to decline time with Marissa. Marissa eyed her and shook her head,

"Put your feet up here." she said patting her lap again.

"What? Mari-"

"C'mon, put em up here." she said. Bianca finally relented, resting her feet, crossed at the ankle, on Marissa's lap. As she turned back to the movie, she almost jumped when Marissa began kneeding the tired area she referred too as her foot.

"Baby, wha-?" she stopped to let out a relaxed purr when Marissa did something along the ball of her feet that caused her to almost melt.

"Shh, relax." Marissa said. She smiled when Bianca seemed to snuggle into her sofa, relaxing.

"Stop, I'm gonna fall asleep." Bianca muttered.

"Then call the sitter and have her bring the girls here." Marissa said keeping up her ministrations.

"Mari-"

"You really want me to stop this?" Marissa said moving up to Bainca's calf and kneeding the flesh.

"Just...long enough for me to make the call." Bianca said sitting up and removing her legs from Marissa's lap. Marissa grinned in triumph, sitting back as Bianca stood to move off a little to make the call. She watched her back, smiling a little and moving to her, wrapping her hands around Bianca's waist from behind, "Yes...Marissa's..." was all Marissa really paid attention too before she moved her hands to Bianca's shoulder, happy Bianca wore a strapless dress tonight. She kneeded the flesh, enjoying the soft skin beneath her fingers. "She'll be here soon with the girls." she said letting her head drop back a little.

"Good." Marissa said simply leaning forward to kiss her shoulder. "Come sit," she said pulling Bianca backward. She sat with her back against the arm of the sofa, getting Bianca to sit in front of her and working the knots in her shoulders. "You really need to relax more often," Marissa said kissing her shoulder again. "No one should be this tense." she finished. Bianca shrugged,

"I relax when I can." she said letting out a content sigh, "Like now." she said with a small smile. Marissa grinned,

"Well, if this is the only time you relax, I'm going to do this twice a week." She said definitively. Bianca shook her head,

"No, you don't have to do this." She said sitting forward a little. She always felt like she was asking too much from Marissa as it was, she couldn't ask her to this, Marissa was her girlfriend, not her massuese. Marissa frowned, wrapping her arms around Bianca to keep her in place,

"You know I do this because I want too, right? Anything I do, I want too." she said. "Kinda like all those things you do for me. And don't think I don't notice." Marissa smiled a little into Bianca's hair. Bianca chuckled,

"I know it just feels like...you do so much for me and I just...there's no way to repay you for all that you've done." Bianca said. Marissa reached around, bringing Bianca's face around so she could meet her eyes as best as she could,

"That's the beauty of being in a relationship, you don't have to stress repaying the other person. You do what you do because you want too and so do I. Isn't that enough?" she asked. Bianca looked into Marissa's eyes and nodded,

"Yes." she said. Marissa smiled and dropped a quick kiss on Bianca's lips, only to be held in place when Bianca brought her hand up to rest on Marissa's neck. Marissa smiled against her lips, offering a playful nip on Bianca's bottom lip. Bianca shrieked a little and pulled away some, pouting a little. "Ow." she said dramatically. Marissa laughed,

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes." Bianca said puckering her lips obnoxiously. Marissa chuckled and leaned down to capture Bianca's lips in a not so playful kiss. What started off as just a simple exploration, soon turned to more. Tongues glided against each other, teeth pulling back to nip, fingers tangling in hair. Before she could stop her body, Bianca was turning and resting her weight on her arms that were now angled on the back of the couch. Marissa didn't mind this development, instead pulling Bianca on top of her and slipping one of her legs up between Bianca's, moaning when Bianca's leg came into contact with her center. Marissa brought a hand down to Bianca's thigh, slowly letting it rise under her dress, reveling in the soft, smooth skin she found there. Bianca let out a breath and pulled her mouth away to work her way down Marissa's throat. It distantly occurred to her that she should stop but more importantly, she didn't want too.

Marissa could feel herself slowly slipping into Bianca, but didn't want to stop their progress. Instead, she tangled one hand in Bianca's hair and pulled her face back to her own for a hard kiss, pushing Bianca back just a little. As she sat up, she made sure to keep contact at all times. Just as she'd reached around to undo Bianca's dress, a knock on the door sounded. The spell was broken when Bianca ripped her lips away,

"Oh God, that's probably the sitter with the girls." she said breathing somewhat heavily. Marissa bit her own tongue accidentally but smiled,

"I'll get that." she said leaning in for another kiss. Bianca held up a hand,

"Oh no, not right now." she muttered moving away. "I need to use the bathroom." she said standing quickly. Marissa watched after her, there would definitely be a cold shower in her near future. Sighing, she went to go answer the door. At least they were staying the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two is finally done! It took me a while, as I am not used to writing these types of scenes. Sorry if it's not up to par with what you were expecting but I'm still getting into the feel of it.**

**Note: I can totally see Bianca and Marissa being one of those couples that can go back and forth bantering, because of Marissa's playful vibe. I think Bianca would play well off of that.**

**Characters, Pairings:** Minx, Bianca/Marissa. Kendall, Greenlee.

* * *

><p>After that night, something changed between them. And it was for the better. Marissa could feel it every time she leaned in to kiss Bianca. It was just in the way they looked at each other now, it was crackling beneath the surface and Marissa was prepared. She wanted this, craved it even. She'd imagined it. She'd pictured Bianca on her bed naked countless times. She even had a favorite fantasy.<p>

She and Bianca would be coming back to her apartment, always hers, after a picnic in the park. They'd laughed all day and just had a grand time drinking wine and being adults. When they'd come in, Bianca would surprise her every single time by making herself at home. That was Marissa's favorite part. She loved the fact that Bianca, no matter that it was fantasy Bianca, was comfortable enough in their relationship to make herself at home. To go and grab a pair of sweats and take off her shoes for lounging. They were within the confines of Marissa's home, all business suits, dresses, and other items that made Bianca the Powerhouse Of Sex in the business world(she'd heard someone call Bianca that and the poor woman had mysteriously ended up with choice words being said to her) were to be left at the door. Only comfortable, in the zone Bianca needed to be present...for now. But after Bianca got comfortable, they'd watch whatever Indie movie had made their list that week and just be themselves. Marissa's never quite sure how it happens, but they always end up making out in the bathroom. It was odd, because she and Bianca had never bothered to brush their teeth at the same time in the several occasions they'd spent the night together. But they'd be in the bathroom and things would rapidly progress. She'd be just aggressive enough to get her point across but gentle enough so that Bianca could feel she loved her. And she did even though she hadn't said it yet. A part of her felt it was too soon, they hadn't hit the one year mark yet, but she knew how she felt for the woman who was also her best friend and she wasn't ashamed. She was just kind of busy working on not running Bianca away because then she'd have to go through the entire process of getting her back and that would take away from their time together. And that mattered to Marissa. That they got to spend as much time just being a couple as possible. All the while she was running through her fears, she'd be guiding Bianca to her bed all the while kissing her like she would never get the chance again. To be honest, a part of her was afraid that would be the case. That's why every kiss, she savored. She remembered the first kiss just as well as she did the current one. She remembered the way Bianca smelled, her hair, everything because she tried to absorb her. If by some stroke of un-luck she lost Bianca for whatever reason, she didn't want to forget what she had. But her favorite part had yet to come. By this point, she had Bianca on the bed however, pushing her backward so that she was on the center. It was growing closer to that one part that solidified her relationship and she was always anxious, no matter how many times she replayed it in her mind. She-

"Marissa?" she heard snapping out of her thought. She jerked a little, blinking and turning to the intruder. She smiled a little,

"Hey Kendall." she said. Kendall offered her a confused smile,

"Uhm...hey." she said slowly. "Why are you staring at Bianca's purse like it's a Holy Grail or something?" she asked slowly. Marissa looked down and chuckled,

"I'm pretty sure you don't want the answer to that." She offered. Kendall blinked and shook her head,

"You're probably right." she muttered looking around the Fusion office. "Where is our beloved Binks anyway?" she asked noticing her sister was nowhere to be seen.

"She's actually on her way back from lunch with JR." Marissa said twirling her pen in her hands, "She's a little late for a meeting we had but it's fine. Do you mind if we have it here?" she asked. She didn't want to intrude in anyway. Kendall waived a hand,

"No I don't as long as there aren't any of those looks." She warned.

"What looks?" Greenlee asked breezing in.

"Yeah, what looks?" Marissa asked confused.

"You know what looks, Tasker. The ones you give Binks that shall not be mentioned in the same sentence her name is in." Kendall said pointing to Marissa accusingly. Marissa blinked confused and Greenlee scrunched her face,

"Oh you mean those 'I want to rip off your clothes while Melissa Etheridge plays in the background' looks they give each other?" she asked Kendall. "Yeah, no more of those. It's making us uncomfortable." She said agreeing with Kendall. Marissa rolled her eyes,

"We do not look at each other like that." she defended. Kendall snorted,

"Oh please, the other day I thought I was going to have to call the fire department because things got pretty heated when you walked in the room." she said crossing her arms. Greenlee nodded, forgetting her work and letting herself fall into conversation.

"Bianca and I care about each other. We can't help it if it's written all over our faces." She said frowning. Kendall scoffed,

"I'm pretty sure you wanna care for my baby sister in more than one way." she said. Marissa blushed a little,

"I- wel-"

"No way, you're really..." Greenlee shook her head. "I thought you were going to be another one that just hurts her but...I see it. Don't you Kendall?" Greenlee asked amazed. Marissa frowned, still trying to get her blush to fade and a little confused,

"See what?" Kendall asked Greenlee. Greenlee rolled her eyes,

"Look at her, really look." she said. Kendall shrugged, looking at Marissa and noting the way her entire being brightenend when Bianca entered the room. She turned her head, she saw her sister was under the same spell.

"They love each other." Kendall said softly.

"She makes her incredibly happy." Greenlee added. They watched as the two women embraced and noted there was something undeniably tender about the entire thing and it made Kendall's heart soar with happiness for her sister. It made Greenlee's stomach turn at the cuteness of her cousin being all giddy and happy. All in all, they were happy campers on behalf of Bianca Montgomery.

"I'm gonna do something really weird." Kendall said shuddering a little.

"Gonna help Marissa get her?" Greenlee asked. Kendall nodded,

"Yeah, then maybe they can stop with those looks." she muttered.

Marissa was on a mission. She'd had a long, slightly uncomfortable conversation about what would happen to Marissa, slowly, if she ever hurt Bianca in anyway. Not that she ever intended too. But lets just say after that conversation, Marissa is going to go out of her way to make sure Bianca is never even mildly disappointed. But she'd picked up a few helpful tips along the way. Like don't plan it. Sure, she waned to romance Bianca. Expensive dinner, dancing, flowers, hot bubble bath, she was going to pull out all the stops. But Kendall pointed out to her that she and Bianca weren't that kind of couple. They didn't go around flashing everything they were. They were quiet, low-key, just them. They shared an intimacy that most people wished for. Which got her thinking; she and Bianca had never had an awkward moment as far as she could remember. Well, there was the one time after Bianca totally blew her off after that failed blind date, but they weren't together then. But if she planned this, turning the entire night into the exact opposite of what their relationship stood for, it could lead to those awkward moments. She should just let it happen naturally and that's what she was going to do. But back to her mission; get Bianca to relax.

"Bianca, you have got to stop running yourself ragged." Marissa said going over the different massage oils. Bianca huffed,

"Marissa, do you not get how important this is to my mom? She will kill me, literally, if I'm not there and looking my best." she called from Marissa's bathroom. Marissa rolled her eyes, settling on the one that smelled like watermelon. Bianca loved watermelon,

"Baby, you'd look your best if you were rested. The party isn't for another week, you can take a day away from your unnecessary primping." she said putting the rest of her oils up.

"Excuse me for wanting to look nice! Not everyone can roll out of bed looking gorgeous like you can, Marissa." Bianca said coming out in a tight blue dress, "This is too tight isn't it?" she asked standing in Marissa's mirror. Marissa took a moment to admire Bianca's backside,

"No it isn't." she said standing behind Bianca and wrapping her arms around her from behind, "And you are absolutely breathtaking first thing in the morning." she murmured into her ear. Bianca scoffed,

"You have to say that, you're my girlfriend." Bianca said holding up different sets of earrings.

"Who has never lied to you." Marissa reminded her taking the earrings from her hands. "Bianca, look at me." she said turning her. Bianca sighed a little,

"Yes?"

"Stop." she said simply holding Bianca's hands up to her lips and kissing them. "Just stop." she whispered. Bianca took a deep breath,

"Mar-"

"Shh." she said tugging her hands a little. "C'mon, I'm going to go get your favorite movie, a bottle of apple juice and give you a nice massage, then you're going to rest." she said sitting Bianca on the bed. "Take that off and grab whatever." she said kissing her forehead. Just as she was about to leave, Bianca grabbed her around the waist,

"Marissa, I..." she shook her head then searched her eyes. Marissa tilted her head at Bianca,

"I am completely in love with you." Marissa said looking Bianca in the eye. She didn't want to hold it back nor did she feel she needed too. Bianca bit her lip at Marissa's words, shuddering a little at the shiver it sent down her spine. She looked up into Marissa's eyes, seeing the sincerity and the fire burning in them. She watched as Marissa brought her hand up and cupped her jaw, running it down the length before settling on her neck. Usually, she loved that Marissa's hands were so soft yet firm and strong but right now, it was having an affect on her that could go one of two ways. She opened her mouth to speak, but Marissa pulled her up before she could, all the while keeping eye contact with her. "Turn around." It was really a request but the huskiness of Marissa's voice made it sound more like a soft spoken command than anything. Bianca didn't hesitate to do so, feeling goosepimples break out on her flesh when Marissa unzipped her dress. When Marissa helped her out of it, she brought her arms up to her chest covering her bra clad breast. When Marissa turned her back around and appraised her form, it was then that she was standing in front of Marissa in her underwear. It wasn't the first time but she could feel the difference this time.

"This...could change everything." she said finally finding her voice. Marissa nodded,

"I know." she said. "But I think we're old enough to know if this is the right time or not." she added. Bianca nodded,

"I'm..." she stopped again. She couldn't believe how her words were failing her right now. Marissa smiled, leaning in to kiss Bianca gently. She was simply assuring her that words weren't needed. Only actions. She let her right hand trail down from Bianca's jaw to her chest and down the valley between her breasts. She felt more than heard Bianca take a deep breath and grinned when Bianca accidentally nipped at her bottom lip.

"I am so sorry," Bianca said pulling back. Marissa chuckled,

"Bianca, I've told you a thousand times, I like it." she said grinning a little more. Bianca shook her head amused,

"Yes, you have but I have li-"

"If you start making fun of your own teeth again, I'm going to have to...I'll...I wont cook for you anymore that's what I'll do." Marissa said seriously. Bianca was going to protest but Marissa's hand found her breast and teased her nipple through her bra and she couldn't keep her eyes open, let alone argue.

"Right, of course." she muttered leaning forward to kiss Marissa again, this time only harder. This time when Bianca bit her bottom lip, with more confidence Marissa noticed, Marissa moaned and pinched Bianca's nipple. The double sensation of Marissa's warm fingers and the lace of her bra caused Bianca's nipple to tighten and in turn she tighted her grip on Marissa's shirt. She could feel the sensations everywhere thoughout her body and it was more intense than she'd felt in a long time.

Marissa felt like she was on cloud nine. She couldn't imagine how the feelings that were overtaking her could get better, until Bianca pulled back and practically ripped her shirt off of her body. When Bianca got her topless, she waisted no time getting her bra off of her and wrapping her lips around a hardening nipple. Marissa gasped and moaned deep in her throat. She couldn't stop herself from tangling her fingers in Bianca's hair and tugging to bring her mouth back up to hers. She moved forward, causing Bianca to take a step back and pulling Marissa on top of her. It wasn't a surprising position for them to be in, Marissa between Bianca's legs. It was, however, new for her to be there with Bianca in nothing but her underwear. When she moved her body a little to try and move up to get a better angle, Bianca let out a glutteral moan because of how Marissa's hips rubbed against her own. There's usually more of a barrier, Marissa's and Bianca's jeans preventing too much friction, but now it was Marissa in her sweats and Bianca in her lace panties and there was friction happening. The sound caused Marissa to shiver and her body to tighten even more than it was. She sat up on her knees, Bianca's own knees on either side of her hips as she held out her hand. When Bianca took it and sat up some, Marissa wasted no time in removing Bianca's bra and running her hand down her chest. She rolled the flesh between her thumb and forefinger, watching Bianca's face. She pushed her back, leaning down to kiss her softly before moving down to her neck and her chest. She made sure to make special attention to the spots that made Bianca grip her hair tighter and tug a little. She made her way down Bianca's stomach, smiling when Bianca's tummy dropped from the breath she took.

"Marissa, you're a little...low." she panted out. Marissa just smirked, removing the last piece of cloth that was blocking her view from her love. When she removed them, she gasped. Bianca was...flawless.

"You are so fucking beautiful." Marissa breathed. She didn't curse much, she didn't even like it, but when she was amazed, she had trouble censoring herself. An entire blush covered Bianca's body as she looked away,

"I'm...thank you." she said finally. Marissa leaned up, placing a kiss on Bianca's forehead then her lips and continuing downward. She kissed just above Bianca's bellybutton, then lower. When her tongue touched Bianca's folds for the first time, she was addicted.

Bianca gasped and gripped the sheets to her side when Marissa's mouth touched her. She could feel the slow licks everywhere, from her head to her toes. In her heart and if she were being completely honest, she could feel it past that. The usually restrained woman was finally letting herself go, just feeling. And it was feeling good.

When Bianca's moans began increasing in volume, Marissa smiled more. Bianca was slowly losing herself and trusting Marissa to keep her grounded and she would be more than happy to do so. When she entered Bianca with two fingers, her other hand gripping Bianca's own, she _felt _the change in their relationship. When Bianca came undone, chanting Marissa's name, she felt like she was on top of the world. And she continued to absorb the feeling as Bianca slowly came down. When she finally did, Bianca's eyes locked onto hers and she pulled Marissa in for a kiss that contained more passion than Marissa had experienced since she got to Pine Valley. But she also realized that this was a completely different Bianca. This Bianca wasn't as together and composed, always watching her own moves. This one was frenzied and pulling at the clothing left on Marissa's body to get her naked as fast as she could. This one had no problem nibbling and biting Marissa just enough to drive her up the wall. She was still gentle, but there was a bit of an edge to her that wasn't usually associated with Bianca Montgomery and Marissa drank it up. At least she tried too until Bianca's dripping sex touched her own and then thoughts were just overrated. The last thing she remembered from that night was Bianca finally saying she loved her.

The next morning, Marissa woke up sore in that perfect way that only a night of passion could bring. She stretched, smiling when she realized she was pinned to the bed by a very naked Bianca.

"Marissa?" Bianca whispered. Marissa wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer,

"Yes?" she said just as softly, her voice rough with sleep.

"If this doesn't fade before the party, you are so cut off." she said sitting up. That's when Marissa noticed the red mark right on Bianca's collar bone.

"It's a little early to be cutting me off, isn't it?" Marissa asked amused.

"You should ask Maggie about that." Bianca said getting up. Marissa scoffed then blinked,

"You were joking, right?"


End file.
